Hammers
Smith Hammer.jpg Master Hammer.jpg Sword Hammer.jpg Fire Hammer.jpg Ice Hammer.jpg Apprentice Hammer.jpg ScreenShot010.png ScreenShot011.png ScreenShot009.png Thief Hammer.jpg Demon Hammer.jpg Magic Hammer.jpg Platinum Hammer.png Creation Hammer.jpg Divine Hammer.jpg Hammers are perhaps the most important factor in Sword Quest as being a smith, these are the tools of your trade. As you become a better sword smith, you will need to upgrade your hammer as well as learn how to use various hammers to be a more effective and better swordsmith. You can use hammers to adjust the temperature of your sword, to increase the quality of your sword{and thus affect what type of sword you can get}, and you can also use hammers to skip preperation/finish time, or even to "steal" ores from a sword that is being crafted. Quite simply, without the hammers, you are nothing. No sword smith(probably) ever pounded on a burning lump of metal to make it into a fantastic sword. There are two types of Hammers. ' 1. Standard. Standard Hammers are the ones that have unlimited charges. You either use them to add or decrease the temperature of your sword, or the more common usage to affect the quality of your sword. These are the hammers that provide a quality value and a CP value. . Quality values on hammers are not cumulative. Only the highest quality value is used for hammers. As an example. If you are just starting out, your Smith Hammer only has a quality value of 1. Your hammer quality for the sword will only provide a boost of 1. If a higher level friend, with a better hammer, helps the hammer quality value/boost for that sword will increase to match the hammer used by your friend. Your auto-equipped, constant usage hammer will be replaced as you buy and get better versions. The previous version will simply disappear and no longer be selectable. Basically once you purchase the Platinum Hammer or another, you will never be able to get the Smith Hammer again, as you have passed that level. The previous, lower, level hammer is gone. 2. Special. These hammers are special in that they have limited charges. This could be because it provides a massive quality boost, or because it lets you skip the finishing or preperation phase. There are even hammers that will fix temperature failtures or "steal" an ore from another friends sword craft. 'Hammers - Standard Hammers listed first with a brief description. *Smith Hammer - Free. Given at the start of the game. +1 Quality & +3 CP *Platinum Hammer - Cost. $20,000. +3 Quality & +5 CP *Master Hammer - Cost. $120,000. +4 Quality & +8 CP *Sword Hammer - Cost. 60 Smith Tokens. +6 Quality & +12 CP *Divine Hammer - Divine Mastery Reward. +8 Quality & +20 CP *Creation Hammer - Divine Collection Reward. +9 Quality & +25CP *Fire Hammer - Free. +5 Temperature, 30 mins cooldown time *Inferno Hammer - Quest Reward. +7 Temperature, 15 mins cooldown time *Ice Hammer - Free. -5 Temperature, 30 mins cooldown time *Absolute Hammer - Quest Reward. -7 Temperature, 15 mins cooldown time 'Special Hammers - Listed in Alphabetical order' *Apprentice Hammer *Demon Hammer *Energy Hammer *Friend Hammer *Happy Hammer *Magic Hammer *Miracle Hammer *Recover Hammer *Shield Hammer *Thief Hammer *Time Hammer There is 1 other facet to Hammering. Critical Hits This happens randomly, add 1 degree to the craft temperature and it is where you are given the chance to add extra CP to the craft. The chance of this happening is directly related to the hammer you are using. As the Standard Hammer you use gets better in quality, so too will its chance of giving you a critical hit chance.